Moona and Kale's Odd Valentine
by Sensitive-Sonar
Summary: My first published story on even if it is based on original thought. Just a quick cute thing for Adorable doom on my chara Moona and her chara Kale. Hope you like!


Valentine's Day

-Reminiscing, Thinking, and confused beyond help. Moona Pov-

Moona never really considered Valentines Day to be anything but another waste of a day. Kale, on the other hand, considered Valentines Day to be of the upmost importance.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, We've gone over and over this! I know Valentines Day means nothing to you, but baby it's very special to me! Why can't you at least try to enjoy it?" Kale tightened his grip around my fuller waist._

_I snorted._

"_Pigeon I enjoy my time around you, I really do, so why let one stupid day mean more than every other marvelous day we have together?" _

_I saw him flinch slightly when I said stupid. _

_I knew memories of before me were flooding into him, reminding him of that horrid Bitch of a girl who broke his heart._

_I sighed and smiled a little._

"_Maybe If I tried to get into it…I might like it." Kale brightened up considerably, smiling fluorescently._

_He pulled me up off the ground and twirled me around several times._

"_Kale! Stop it! Put me down!" I yelled loudly looking around me at the millions of passer Byers that stopped to catch a glimpse of the free show kale was making of me._

_He stopped spinning but kept me elevated, his hands wrapping themselves around my waist like a harness. Glaring down at him seemed to be the only thing I could muster._

"_Oh Bella! You're going to love it!"_

_End Flashback_

She smiled thoughtfully at her self, and then frowned ruefully when she remembered her task at hand.

"How on earth am I gonna make him a homemade gift!?"

-Shopping, Skipping, and Striking a pose of sheer ecstasy. Kale Pov-

"Homemade gifts! It'll be perfect for us!" He said happily to himself, looking down at the various bags he'd managed to grab from several stores.

The credit card in his pocket is still shedding tears.

'It'll be amazing, we'll exchange gifts, go out to watch a movie or something and she'll be smiling in my arms saying "Oh kale you were so right! Valentines Day is the best day ever!" He said to himself, letting the music from his Iphone drown his mind with fantasies of the evening.

He hummed along to every song softly, dropping all his bags to one hand to fumble around his pockets, trying to win the struggle for his keys.

"Now where are you…Oh! There you are!" He smirked smugly to the dangling chips of silver.

Once successful in entering his home, he dropped everything, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Something wasn't right here, he couldn't put his feathers on it but something wasn't in its proper place.

"Moona. Bella. Are you here Baby?" He shouted out.

Silence.

Scratching his head confoundedly, he sighed and returned to picking up his bags.

That is, until he caught a glimpse of Moona's delicate handwriting and light pink lace.

Curious, he leaned towards the heart shaped card and picked it up

"Love is Big, Love is Tall, Look for me in the Hall." He repeated the words hesitantly.

"The Hall?" He thought curiously, putting the card in his pocket and walking forward to the empty hallway. "But, there's no one here?" he looked around, stumbling around the hall stand, when he noticed the same handwriting.

The card resembled a bird in shape, His name written on the center, and taped to the portrait at the end of the hallway.

He pulled it off and opened it up.

"Feeling hungry? Take a bite, just remember to save me a bite."

Below it was an arrow, a Hershey's kiss, and another arrow.

Following the second arrow he was lead to the kitchen doors.

Chewing on his treat he wondered. "Hungry? Bite? What does she mean?" he wandered around the kitchen checking for any hint he could find.

Then it hit him.

"Hungry? Oh! The fridge!" He bounded towards the fridge, yanking the doors open and began looking for his next clue.

"Let's see here. Milk, eggs, butter, really really old cheese, and a big box of chocolate-Wait! Chocolate?" He grabbed the box and closed the doors.

Placing the box on the counter, he smiled softly when he noticed the brand name.

She knew he loved foreign names.

Opening the box, he found another card and his own assortment of chocolate radiance.

This time the card was white with blue polka dots and inside another riddle.

"As time ticks, you've been drawing near, you hope you'll find me here, Tick tock."

"A clock? Where do we have a clock? Much less a ticking one?"

Below the message was an arrow pointing up.

"But upstairs is our bedroom…and my Grandmother's Clock!"

Stuffing the card in his pocket he runs to the stairs and jumps up by two's.

Rounding the corner he finds the giant grandfather clock in the hallway. Prying the front open he finds a bouquet of pinstripe roses and the all too familiar card.

"You're so close I can practically smell your breath. Try not to take too long, I might just run out of my own."

A little diagram of a door was drawn below the message. It had the words bedroom scrawled neatly on it.

He looked down the hall, eyes landing on the innocent doorway, holding the prize he's been searching for.

"Alright Bella, ready or not here I come." He put the roses on the stand next to the clock and tiptoed towards their bedroom.

Leaning against the door, he pressed his ear close, listening for any sign of Moona's voice. Hearing nothing, he sighed and opened the door slowly, peering inside.

All other thoughts seemed to crash down when he noticed his bed was empty.

The only sign of use was millions of rose petals thrown around the bed sheets, and a video tape.

Saddened by the lack of Moona in scantily clad outfits, he picked up the video and placed it in the old VHS player and sat back on the bed.

Static visions, then Moona appeared on the screen.

"Hey pigeon!" Moona waved from the screen, a soft smile on her face, black and green eyes glimmering.

Kale smiled.

"Hey babe." He knew it was a video but he couldn't help waving back.

"Assuming you got my little messages I know you're probably a little downhearted to see a screen and not me."

Kale snickered.

"You better believe it." He didn't hear the closet open up behind him.

"And I know you wanted to see me in something nice."

"Preferably nothing at all…" he added silently.

"But believe me Pigeon, You'll be seeing me real soon!" she quickly flashed a peace sign, rung the bell around her neck, and the screen went black.

Feeling somewhat dejected at not finding his cowlette on their bed he didn't feel the bed's depression, or when someone snuck up behind him.

He did, however, feel it when said someone placed their hands over his eyes.

Kale didn't move, he simply smiled.

"I hope the scavenger hunt was original enough." Said person said softly into Kale's ear.

"Bella, it was stupendous. Now please let me see you." He tried to take her hands away from his eyes.

She chuckled softly. "Not yet pigeon. Now follow me." She made him get up, hands still over his eyes, she lead him towards their balcony.

"Now I'm going to let go but don't open your eyes yet." He nodded, putting his own hands over his eyes.

He could hear clanking of glass and liquids pouring.

Oh sweet Jesus. She didn't.

"Kale."

He perked up, body jerking towards the sound of Moona's voice.

"You can look now."

Nodding he dropped his hands and opened his eyes.

A small table, two white chairs, candles, a small roasted duck, wine, and two table placements.

He smiled from ear to ear.

"Moona, this is magnificent! Is this what you've been doing all…day." His sentence faltered as he gazed upon Moona.

"Oh baby!" He grinned. Taking in the sight of her.

She wore her hair down with purple lilies adorning her tresses; her frame was wrapped by a lilac purple sundress, her birthmark slipped through from under her dress.

She blushed under his gaze. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He only nodded, entranced by her appearance.

Her blush reddened. "Shall we eat?" she asked shyly, arm extended towards the table.

Shaking out of his stupor, he nodded and sat down, both ready to enjoy the meal Moona lovingly prepared.

Moona held up her wine glass. "Happy Valentines Day, Kale."

Smiling he lifted his own glass. "Happy Valentines Day, Moona."

They leaned towards each other, lips meeting as the sun set.


End file.
